


IAWOITE - Chapter 13

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [13]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

For a few moments, you stared into space, wondering if you’d heard him correctly - you definitely had. “You love me?” you asked turning around to face him.

With a very distinct, very pointed gaze, he said it again. “Yes,” he smiled. “I love you.”

You hopped happily into his lap, peppering his face with kisses as you laughed. “I love you, too, Spence.” You basically tackled him down to a lying position on the couch, continuing with your deluge of kisses. “I’ve been falling for you hard since the very beginning and I know we’ve only been dating a few months, but I feel like you were the man I was always meant to find, you know?”

He pushed himself up, wrapping his one arm around your waist, while the other cupped your face. “I do know,” he said softly. “I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I feel like you make me better.”

A tearful smiled crawled across your face before a drop fell from your eye. “You do the same for me,” you laughed, as he wiped your tears away with his thumbs. “I love you so much. I’m so glad Shawn cheated on me.”

He laughed, throwing his head back into the couch. “Me too,” he said, “I mean I’m not because you got hurt, but if he hadn’t I wouldn’t be here right now, imagining the rest of my life with the love of my life.”

“You wanna spend your life with me?” you asked, surprised that he would admit he wanted to marry you after only three months together.

He shook his head and rested his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes as he spoke. “Yup. I wanna marry you, have babies and then grow old with you for at least 60 years. I’m pretty sure it still won’t be enough for me.”

You laughed, pushing him back down to the couch again and attempting to release him from his pajama pants. “It won’t be enough for me either,” you said, removing your own pajamas and sliding down onto him. “But now is all we have, so let’s make the most of it.” Leaning down into him, you nibbled at his lip, which started a lengthy night of lovemaking. It was amazing what those three little words did for sex; it was so much more powerful.

——————-

The next weeks at work consisted of difficult case after difficult case, leaving very little time for the two of you to spend together. However, when you were on a case, you started sharing a room with Spence. “Just don’t let us hear anything, okay?” Hotch would say with a smile as he walked to his own room.

Sarcastically, you’d salute him every time. “Right-o, boss!”

As you both got ready for bed, sleep in particular, Spencer watched as you took your makeup off. “I never thought I could be this happy,” he said, coming up behind you and squeezing you tightly.

He knew just the right words to make you melt. “Me either,” you replied, leaning back into him and closing your eyes, “If you had asked me months ago whether I’d be unbelievably happy right now, I would’ve said no way, but here I am.” You tilted your head back, giving him a small kiss on the chin, before grabbing his hand and walking toward the hotel bed.

Work was exhausting, so despite the fact that both of you wanted each other, sleep was all you could focus on. “Can we cuddle a little before bed at least?” you asked, falling into his arms on the bed. He pulled the blanket over you both, wrapping his head around your upper body. Snuggling into his chest, you smiled dreamily, slipping in and out of sleep before finally drifting off completely.

——————-

Morning came way too soon. You could’ve slept for another week. But another body had just been found and Hotch had roused everyone from sleep early. Normally, you’d get up, do your morning routine, eat breakfast and then check your phone for anything that happened in the middle of the night, but the severity of the case had kept you from doing that. 

It was only hours later, when you all finally took a break for lunch, that you decided to take a quick peek at your phone. There were at least 20 text messages - all from Shawn. Internally, you rolled your eyes, not wanting to tell Spencer until you were alone. This needed to stop. You wouldn’t go without Spencer’s blessing, but you wondered if meeting him face-to-face would do anything to instill in him the fact that it was really over between you.

Periodically, you’d feel another buzz in your pocket, and fear it was another “I still love you,” or “I miss you,” or “please give me another chance” from Shawn. Every time you’d look, there the words would be, making you want to look away, like glaring into the sun.

“What’s the matter, Y/N?” JJ asked, seeing you sigh at your phone before putting it back in your pocket.

You took a deep breath, wondering how you were supposed to respond to him - thoughts running through your mind at light speed. “Don’t tell Spence. I wanna tell him when we’re alone, but Shawn keeps texting me and I don’t know what to do about him.”

“What does he want?” she asked, handing you the cup of coffee you’d asked for.

Again, you sighed, “He just keeps saying that he still loves me and he wants me to give him another chance, but I keep saying no and he won’t stop texting me.” You were losing your breath, so you steadied yourself and continued. “I just don’t want him ruining anything. Spence just said he loved me a couple weeks ago and I love him and I don’t want this asshole coming in between us, but I know Spence’s self-confidence issues, so it worries me.”

“Just breathe,” she said, resting her head on your shoulder. “Congratulations though. You love him and he loves you. It’s a great feeling, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” you sighed happily, allowing thoughts of Shawn to drift away.

——————-

At night, you returned again to the hotel - there still wasn’t a break in the case. While JJ had done a good job of getting you to let it go for a while, it was necessary to tell Spencer about Shawn and see how he felt about the two of you meeting up.

“Hey love,” you said, walking over to him and hugging him, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Confused, he shook his head.

“I keep getting text messages from Shawn,” you started, watching as Spencer’s face turned from content and confused to worried and angry. “I was wondering how you felt about the two of us meeting so I can maybe drill it into him that I’m done with him forever and ever. I don’t know how to get him to leave me alone.”

He blurted out, “Can’t he just fuck off and die?” He rested his head against yours. “Sorry, I just hate this. I don’t like the idea of you seeing him ever again, because you don’t want to, not because I’m being territorial, but if you think it might get him to understand that you’re over then I’m fine with it.”

You took a deep breath and smiled. “I love you,” you said, “So many other guys would be adamant about their girlfriends’ not seeing their exes, but you’re amazing about it.”

“I still hate it,” he laughed heavily, “but I want him out of the picture completely, so if that’s what it takes, then please do it.”

“Great,” you said, turning towards your suitcase to grab your pajamas. “I’ll text him as soon as we get back and set up a meeting.”


End file.
